This Wonderland
by Heaven's-Grace
Summary: Sasuke the Cheshire Cat? Kakashi with bunny ears? Poor Naruto falls down a rabbit hole only to surface in a land of cards, tea parties, and where every one is plain mad. SasuNaru pairing
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey there! I've been thinking about this story for a very long time and i finally decided to lay it down. I've always loved Alice in Wonderland. Have any of you played the game American McGee's Alice before? That game is a riot! If you haven't, check it out. It's a spoof off the sequel to Alice in Wonderland. Anyway, this is a SasuNaru story (BEST COUPLE IN THE WORLD!) so if you don't like that, then don't read this or leave any nasty reviews. Anywho, I'd like to send a shout out to all of my loyal fans who follow some of my other SasuNaru stories. I love all of you, and if you're new to my stories, then I thank you for giving me a chance. I hope you guys like it, please review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. This story contains adult language and some mild adult context. **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**This Wonderland**

"Naruto."

"Naruto…"

"Naruto, wake up."

'Hunnn?..." Bright blue eyes opened slowly to the figure before him. A young man with brown hair pulled into a spiky ponytail and a scar over his nose smiled sweetly, looking down at the previously sleeping boy of 16.

"Naruto, get up. You fell asleep during your lesson. You know you should pay more attention. I don't want you falling behind all the other kids." Naruto looked warily with one eye at the man, the sun making it hard to see since it began to set before him.

"Iruka, you know I hate to study. And besides, why do I have to try so hard, I'm going to be starting public school in a couple of days. I don't need extra teaching."

The blonde boy had been home schooled for several years now but would be starting high school at the end of the weekend. Naruto was ecstatic at the thought of meeting kids his own age, while Iruka, Naruto's guardian, was dreading the day his beloved little Naruto would finally be leaving. Granted it was only during the day, but the man was used to having the loud mouthed blonde around all day.

Naruto stood up from his position under the huge oak tree that monopolized the large yard. Sun streamed down through the branches, adding random highlights to Naruto's already sunny hair and the large white house that stood behind the ancient tree.

"It's almost time for dinner. You better go wash up." With that, Iruka turned to the house, leaving Naruto under the oak. The blonde watched the retreating form of his guardian disappear into the white building.

"I hope we have ramen again. I can never get en….." The blonde stopped when something quite curious caught his eye.

A rather tall man with silver hair was walking across the yard. Naruto had never seen this man before, but what really struck him was that the man had a pair of bunny ears and an oddly large pocket watch. The handsome man, for Naruto could tell that he was around Iruka's age and was pretty good looking, also had a mask covering his mouth and a headband covering one of his eyes. This was obviously an EXTTREMELY disturbed man, one who should be avoided.

'_Is he cosplaying? No, there aren't any other buildings around for miles. What is he doing in our yard?"_

"Yo," Naruto called to the crazy, rabbit eared man, "Hey you! What are you doing?"

The male in question turned lazily to the loud noise maker.

"Ya, you! Why are you in our yard? Are you lost? And most importantly, why are you in that crazy get-up?" Naruto walked closer to the possibly insane man.

"I'm late." Simple word finally rolled out of the man's mouth. Listlessly, the man reached for the massive watch with was fashioned to his hip and looked at the clock's hands emotionlessly. "Two hours, twenty minutes, and twelve seconds late to be precise."

Naruto just stared at the man. Who was ever two and a half hours late to something? And further more, the man didn't seem to be in that much of a hurry either.

"Umm, mister…"

"Kakashi. Kakashi Hatake."

"Ya, Kakashi, umm, what are you late for? And why are you wearing bunny ears?"

'_Maybe he's late for a party where everyone is supposed to dress up. Ya, that's it.'_

Kakashi blinked.

"Wearing?" The man looked up at the ear that were flopping in front of his face, "What? These?" Kakashi reached a hand out and tugged on the white ear, "There're not fake if that's what you mean." Naruto didn't know what to say, "And I'm late for her majesty's party. No doubt she'll punish me for being late again. Well, I better get going." Without giving Naruto a second thought, the taller man kept walking and disappeared behind the grand oak.

'_What the fuck…?'_

Curiosity got the better of the blonde so he decided to follow the man known as Kakashi. Running around the base of the tree, Naruto found no sign of the bunny-eared man.

'_Where'd he go? I could'a sworn…'_

Empty fields greeted the boys gazed as he failed to spot Kakashi. Turning back to the tree, Naruto spotted a not so subtle gapping hole in the ground at the base of the oak.

"Where did that come from? That's never been there." Inching closer, it became evident to the blonde that a person could easily fit down the hole.

"He wouldn't….would he? …Well, couldn't hurt to check it out."

Naruto kneeled down and peered into the menacing abyss. A slight twinkling farther down the tunnel begged for naïve boy to enter. Cautiously, Naruto crawled in, pondering why there would be a tunnel underneath a tree, especially one in his yard. A cool breeze wisped at the boy's back. Looking back, the blonde was instantly swallowed by darkness, as the entrance disappeared.

"The exit,wha….waaaaaaa..!" The floor gave way, sending Naruto plummeting into darkness. Strange visions of tea pots and playing cards filled the last of the boy's sight before he completely blacked out.

--------

Cool grass caressed Naruto's skin as he began to stir.

'_Stupid, crazy dreams. God, I need to remind Iruka not to let me fall asleep under the tree again.'_

A constant low rumbling filled Naruto's ears. The vibrations made the blonde shiver.

'_What is that? It sounds like..._' "Purring?" Flashing his eyes open, blue met with ebony.

The blonde didn't move but rather let himself get lost in the darkness before him. Only then did it occur to Naruto that he was staring into the darkest pair of eyes he had ever seen, which happened to be only inches above his. The owner of the eyes pulled his head back, allowing Naruto to sit up. Immediately missing the deep obsidian pools, the blonde turned to get a better look at their owner. Facing the other person full on, Naruto studied the figure before him. The first word that came to mind was, _'Beautiful…'_

The black eyes were placed perfectly behind a mop of blackish blue hair. Creamy porcelain skin contrasted nicely with the overall darkness of the rest of the being. Naruto's eyes traced the person, who he now noticed as being a boy around his own age, until he ended at the top of said boy's head. The silkiest black cat ears sat atop the boy's head, twitching slightly in annoyance. Also, a long black tail swayed cunningly behind the brunet.

'_I am TOTALLY hallucinating! This boy has…cat ears and...a tail?'_

"Well, know that you've officially creeped me out with your blatant staring, may I ask what the hell you are doing in my forest?" The beautiful cat-boy sat smirking smugly at the clueless blonde.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: I hoped you liked it. Please stay tuned for another installment. Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey, I've been trying to update for the past couple days but this new chap wouldn't download. Anyway, here it is. I hope you like it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything in it, but I wish I owned a Sasuke with cat ears (brushes away dirty thoughts:) )**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chap.2

"_Well, know that you've officially creeped me out with your blatant staring, may I ask what the hell you are doing in my forest?" The beautiful cat-boy sat smirking smugly at the clueless blonde._

----------------------

"Huhhh?" Naruto stared dumbly at the boy. He hadn't expected him to actually say anything. The blonde had just assumed that what he was seeing wasn't real.

"Yes, I'm talking to you, dobe. I don't see anyone else here, do you?" The long black tail continued to sway sensuously.

"Hey, take that back! And who the hell wears cat ears anyway!" Naruto grew red in the face at being insulted by someone he had never met.

"Well, I would take it back were it not true but seeing as how you obviously must have hit your head when you landed in my forest since you don't even know who I am." Another, wider smirk encompassed the boy's flawless face. "And these 'cat ears' are my real ears. God, where did you come from, the boondocks?"

"Since you see yourself as being so high and mighty, might I ask as to who you are so that I can show you just how much I don't care?" The blonde cocked his eye brow, daring the other boy to not comply.

"Hummphh," the brunet scoffed, "I guess I'll just have to tell you then." Standing up, the cat-boy took a dramatic bow, "I am Sasuke Uchiha, the ruler of this forest you so happened to trespass into. No one enters or exits without my knowledge."

"Your forest? Well, I don't see your name on it, and if I want to land in this forest, I don't think I'd need your permission." Naruto stood up as well, hands on his hip. He was getting quite tired of this 'Sasuke's' attitude. Glaring at the rude trespasser, the Uchiha vanished into thin air right in front of Naruto's eyes.

"Wha…Where did he go!" Turning around every which way, the blonde couldn't see Sasuke anywhere.

"Over here!" The deep voice came from behind Naruto, causing him to spin around quickly.

The Uchiha cat was lying atop a gargantuan, flashing sign that certainly wasn't there before stating, '**Uchiha Forest: Stay the Fuck Out!'** Naruto's eyes grew to the size of dinner plates. Apparently, the forest did belong to the boy, and he could also perform dazzling feats of magic just to prove it. And just to hit the point home, Sasuke had 'Property of Uchiha' carved into each and every tree in Naruto's sight.

"See, told you it was mine. Now, what the hell are you doing here?"

"Ah…umm," Naruto was still at awe at how one second the surroundings were normal and the next there were signs of Uchiha superiority every, "I mean, well, I was at home when suddenly I saw this weird guy, Kakashi, with a pair of bunny ears on his head walking through my yard and then he disappeared into a hole under a tree. So, I followed him and I ended up here. I honestly have no idea where 'here' is though." The blonde was beginning to get the feeling that he wasn't anywhere near where home was.

"You're in the land of the Red Queen… You did say Kakashi, right?" Sasuke's eyes peaked in interest.

"You know him?" The Uchiha hopped off the sign he had be reclining on and walked up to the blonde.

"Yes, I know him well. Oh, by the way, what's your name? It's rude to not give your name in return, you know." Sasuke stopped in front of Naruto, placing his hands in his pockets.

"Naruto Uzumaki. I can't say that it's nice to meet you since you've done nothing but insult me from the second we met."

"Well, Naruto, what shall we do about your predicament. You aren't from around here I gather and you don't seem to know the way back to where you came from, so I guess I'll just have to bring you to the Red Queen. You'll be able to go home after that."

"The queen can send me home!"

"No."

"But, you said.."

"No, I said I'll bring you to the queen. I didn't say she'd be the one sending you home."

"Then wh.."

"Quiet," Sasuke said once again cutting the blonde off, "You ask too many questions. All will be revealed in due time, don't worry. Now, how about we get settled, we don't want to miss tea time, do we?"

"Tea?"

------------------

Apparently, people in Wonderland were obsessed with tea time and to miss it would have been an atrocity. High up in the gnarled braches of the Uchiha Forest, Sasuke and Naruto sat with an elegant array of tea time adornments between them. The brunet sipped placidly at his cup while casting a beguiling eye at his new companion.

"What?" Naruto noticed the Uchiha's gaze, and questioned him accordingly.

"Oh, nothing," the brunet gave a flourish of his pale hand, "I was just musing as to how…out of place you are in this land. You give off a rather innocent aura and your naivety is quite…how should I put it?…'adorable'." A cunning smile spread across Sasuke's lips when the blonde broke out into a mad blush.

"I…I don't know what you mean." Naruto couldn't help stuttering. The Uchiha set his cup down, then placed his head on his propped up arm, giving Naruto his full attention.

"Hmm, that's exactly what I mean. You'll fall easily to predators with a mentality like that. You just don't seem to grasp how appealing you are." The blonde choked on his tea at Sasuke's last comment.

Waiting no more time, the tea set vanished in a puff of smoke at a snap of the cat's fingers, leaving nothing to separate the two boys. Taking his chance, Sasuke moved right next to Naruto's ear and whispered in a deep and chocolaty voice.

"You must be terribly home sick. Why don't I make it a little more comfortable for you?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: How was it? Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm sooooooooo soooorrryy. And i know that that doesn't help at all becuse i say it for all of my fics when i don't update. I feel absolutely horrible, i had written maybe a page and a half in three months and then i decided that i hated it and so i started over. I should never have started more than two stories at a time. I feel like i have to be fair to them all and update one after another. But be happy readers! I've decided in order to lighten my work load, so i'm going to focus more on this story and get it done so that i'll have less stories at one time. Unfortunately, that means my other stories are going to be slow in coming, but never fear, I never give up on a story so they will all be completed in due time. Though, i am going to update one chapter for each of my other stories just to appease everone and so that i can tell them about my plan.On with the fic!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own shit...oh, but if i did...**

* * *

Chap.3

"_You must be terribly home sick. Why don't I make it a little more comfortable for you?"_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sultry Sasuke-neko leaned in totally unabashed, much to Naruto's panicking dismay.

"My, little brother, you've turned into quite the charmer." A slightly deeper voice than Sasuke's resonated around the two teens.

The small blonde's azure eyes flashed to the surrounding tree tops searching for the source of the noise, though it hadn't been entirely unwelcome. Naruto glanced back to his tea time partner only to catch the blankest deadpan expression on the brunet. It was then Naruto became aware of a new presence resting its elbows on Sasuke's head; the obvious cause of the brunet teen's mood. Upon further scrutiny, the blue eyed teen realized that the stranger looked nearly identical to Sasuke. Apart from a noticeable maturity, the taller man had two lines running down from his coal eyes and longer hair that lay in a ponytail at the nape of his neck. The same silky black cat ears and tail stood out prominently once again reminding the only non-cat in the vicinity that he was indeed not in Kansas anymore. Sitting straight, Naruto was startled into reality by the same deep voice from before.

"I am Itachi Uchiha, older brother to this wet blanket here," Itachi was standing and motioning to the former arm rest of a brunet, who was now hissing profanities under his breath, "and it is very nice to meet you…"

"Oh...ah, I'm Naruto, nice to meet you." The blonde leaned forward from his seat on the enormous tree branch in the sky to shake the older Uchiha's outstretched hand.

"Itachi, What. Are. You. Doing. Here?" Sasuke strained to keep his composure which was slipping with each second.

"So nice of you to join the conversation, Sasuke. Anyway, I'm here as a messenger. Apparently, a certain pink-haired Duchess has got a hit out on poor little Naruto here, and word is that the Hyuuga twins, …well actually they aren't twins, or…they aren't even siblings really…so anyway, they're out to get you." Naruto leaned back as the older Uchiha pointed at him, and then resumed his arm resting on Sasuke.

"Me, but I don't even know these people. I've only been here three hours or so." The small blonde was troubled by the news that someone was out to claim his life. He looked to the small brunet for any sort of reassurement or answers or..anything really to help him out but the blonde froze when he saw the look on Sasuke's face. An odd mix of pain, annoyance, and pleasure flashed by every second in the mini-Uchiha's black eyes like he couldn't decide which emotion he actually felt. The cause of Sasuke's turmoil stemmed from Itachi, naturally. Currently, Itachi was petting Sasuke's ears in a down and outward motion starting from the middle of his head. The black cat ears flattened down with each stroke from the bigger Uchiha's slender hands, popping back each time into position with a quick flick. A long matching ebony tail swished back and forth under Sasuke's chin and around his face like some sort of loving caress. It was obvious that the smaller of the two brunets was struggling to keep buried a rumbling purr that echoed in his chest. Naruto sat staring, fascinated by the scene before him. The blonde stiffed a snicker after he caught the pained twitch of Sasuke's eyebrow.

"You know Naruto," the blonde snapped out of his musing when addressed by the older Uchiha, "there are sooo many things one can do with a tail." This statement not only caused the blonde to chock on his own saliva, but Sasuke also seeming awoke from his pleasure/pain filled trance, a blush spreading quickly across his pale cheeks, both from the embarrassment of Itachi's statement and from showing such weakness at the hands of his older brother.

"O.k. Time for you to go." Sasuke was up and pushing the bigger brunet toward the edge of the branch, the whole limb shaking with the mini-Uchiha's effort.

"Fine, I'll leave. But remember the news I told you. The Hyuugas are not to be taken lightly," After flicking his little brother on the forehead, Itachi turned to the still seated blonde, "Nice meeting, Naruto." With a wink, the brunet jumped from the tree and disappeared into the leafy abyss.

"Well, that was awkward." Naruto looked up to gage Sasuke reaction. The ever present mask of nothingness was back again, a smirk soon to ensue.

"Sorry about that. Itachi has a flare for embarrassment."

"I figured. ..Um…Sasuke?"

"Hm?" The brunet walked over and offered Naruto his hand, which the blonde took and pulled himself up.

"I was wondering..you know..about the thing your brother said." Sasuke nodded. "Should I be worried, or do I need to hire protection or…" The smirk on Sasuke's face kept growing bigger. "What! I'm serious! Some crazies are out to kill me and all you can do is smirk!"

"Relax. Nothing is going to happen. I'll handle the Hyuugas when and if the time comes." Naruto still had doubts lingering as Sasuke placed his hands on either side of the blonde's head. "YOU WILL BE FINE." And in the blink of an eye, both boys were safely on the ground.

"See. Now, I think we should get a move on if we want to make it to Jiraiya's house before dark." Blue eyes light up in question.

"Jiraiya?" Naruto tilted his cutely causing Sasuke to turn his head away.

"Yeah, he can give us a place to stay tonight. It's a long way to the Queen's castle so we need to stock up," Ebony eyes traced up and down the obviously ill-travel-equipped blonde, "on supplies."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The darkness of the Uchiha Forest wavered and gave birth to a sunlit path through a breeze-filled meadow which the two teens were currently strolling down. The small blonde ran ahead of the taller brunet, spinning around and jumping for the occasional butterfly.

"Sasuke, this place is so amazing! Is it yours too?" Naruto was walking backwards while addressing the Uchiha.

"Yes, it is. It was a gift from my mother. She loved to come here and collect flowers for our home." A sad smile graced Sasuke's pale lips. The blonde stopped upon seeing the nearly painful sadness in the Uchiha's face.

"Sasuke,…where are your parents?" Midnight eyes looked to black clad feet which were nudging at a small tuft of grass.

"They passed away." Sasuke glanced back up to see how the foreign blonde reacted, but was met with caring blue orbs.

"My parents died too. Only I was too young to really remember. But my guardian Iruka is as good a parent as any."

The big grin on Naruto's face brought the brunet out of his melancholy mood. Resuming their walk, the two teens strolled side by side.

'_I wonder why this kid affects my so much. We've only been traveling together for a few hours and already I feel…happier when I'm with him. Sure, he's sort of cute and really loud...and rather annoying at times, but I can't put my finger on it.' _Sasuke glanced under his lashed at the blonde teen beside him. Once again he met blue pools that were staring brazenly at him.

"Is there something you'd like to say?"

"Oh!" A pink blush appeared as the blonde swung his head forward, embarrassed to be caught in the act of staring. "Um, you know Sasuke… AHhhh."

During his embarrassment, Naruto had failed to notice the dip in the path and tripped when his foot met nothing but air. Expecting to hit the ground, the blonde closed his eyes, but nothing came, except for an odd feeling of warmth. Unclenching his eyes, Naruto peered up to find himself in a certain cat's arms. The brunet glanced down, evident smugness on his perfectly sculpted face.

"Dobe."

"Wh…wait, what did you just say!?" The blonde was up and out of Sasuke's arm in a flash, a defiant finger pointed at the offender.

"I called you 'dobe', seeing as how no one but an idiot would miss such a large pothole and step into it. That's all." A self-satisfied smirk took the place of the previous caring frown.

Naruto looked back at the pothole. It was indeed massive, and very hard to miss. _'Stupid, always-gotta-be-right cat'_

"By the way, where the hell is this Jiraiya's house. I feel like we've walking forever."

"We already here."

"Huh?"

Sure enough, the blonde turned around and there was the house, which hadn't been there the second before. They were standing in front of a quaint white picket fence which was situated in front of a small yellow cottage.

'_Damn Sasuke and his magic.'_

* * *

**_A/N:_ How was it? I hope you guys are still there and that i didn't piss you guys off too much that you gave up. Please come back to meeeeee!!! And please review.**


End file.
